


New Year's Eve

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus would do anything to obey the Dark Lord.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics @ LJ, prompt by amanuensis1

It was New Year's Eve, and most of the students were home for the Christmas hols, but Snape had remained at Hogwarts. He did not want to go home to his parents, he never did, but this year he had a more important reason to stay. Lord Voldemort had given him a mission, one that would allow Snape to get the mark, and to get back at Potter and Black.

Snape made his way in the dark, carefully avoid teachers and students alike, until he reached the room of requirements. When he entered, Pettigrew was already there.

"Sn- Snape."

Snape carefully masked his distaste for the boy. "Pettigrew." With a sudden turn that made his robe swirl, Snape sat on the bed, next to Peter. "Here, I brought you something," he said, handing the boy a bar of chocolate. 

Peter smiled brightly. "For me? Thank you."

 _Stupid boy!_ No, it was for the non-existent people in the room. Snape forced himself not to roll his eyes, or snap at Pettigrew. "You're quite welcome. Have some, before we..." he trailed off as seductively as he could. Then again, seventeen-year-old boys didn't need seduction.

Snape watched as Pettigrew slowly opened the chocolate bar, and began eating it, greedily devouring it. He never suspected that the chocolate had been laced with Snape's own potion, one that would make Pettigrew receptive to memory changes.

Snape waited for the potion to take effect before creating images in Pettigrew's head, memories of shared kissed, passionate fucks, sweet moments, and tender touches, memories of promises and love. When he was done, Pettigrew looked at him with a sort of devotion. It made Snape want to vomit.

"You know I... I love you," Pettigrew said, "I would do anything for you."

Good Lord, maybe he had overdone it with the fake memories. "Of course, you would," Snape replied coldly, "but it's time to go, before they found out about us. You remember that we can't let anyone know about us, not even your friends, right?"

"Of course, I promised you that."

Snape did roll his eyes this time. "Very well. I shall see you in tomorrow. We shall go to Hogsmeade together. Someone is very eager to meet you."

Peter smiled. "I'll do anything you want."

"Yes, you will," Snape whispered as he left the room. Tomorrow, the New Year would signal the beginning of a new era, one that wouldn't include Black or Potter.


End file.
